Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 3 Mega-Race
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Finn wants to prove to the others that he can do a scout mission as he goes up against their latest enemies the Cyclonian Biker 4 while the others fight another new enemy.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 3 Mega Race

"Finn to fellow Storm Hawks I see the Cyclonian Biker 4 I'm going in." said Finn.

"Finn you're no good with scout missions wait for us." Instructed Piper.

"Yeah Finn you don't what you are doing." Agreed Aerrow.

"When are you going to admit I can do scout missions like you two?" groaned Finn and he switched off his radio.

"We will show Cyclonis that we are better than her by taking control of both sides of Atmos." Said Sergeant Jaws. "But to do it we need this crystal to naturalize the other crystals of Atmos."

"You got it." Said Storm. "What about you Fireshot and Katie?"

"You got it." Said Fireshot and Corporal Katie Wade with their fingers crossed behind their back and Finn saw this.

"Aerrow, Piper and the others won't get here in time I must do this alone." Said Finn quietly then Fireshot saw him.

"STORM HAWK!" yelled Fireshot.

"GET HIM!" ordered Sergeant Jaws.

Meanwhile Aerrow, Piper, Radarr, Junko and Stork were scanning the Far Side of Terra conquered by Talons when some Talons appeared.

"Remember Piper is Cyclonis's the others we can kill." Said the Talon Commander.

"Right boss." Said a Talon.

"Binding Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah Aerrow ready?" asked Piper and Aerrow nodded.

(Radarr growls at Talons)

"We're ready to fight too." Said Junko.

"Good." Said Aerrow and Piper before doing their usually Binding power.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Don't be silly Stork." Said Aerrow, Piper and Junko as they knocked Talons off their rides.

Then a Major Talon appeared.

"TIME TO DIE STORM HAWKS!" he yelled.

"Fudge." Said Stork.

"Yup but who are you?" asked Aerrow and Piper.

"I am known as the Cyclonian Assassin." Replied the Talon.

Meanwhile things were no better for Finn as he tried to beat up all the Cyclonian Biker 4 but was failing badly.

"What is your problem with us and Cyclonis?" asked Finn.

"Cyclonis is not fit rule the Atmos." Said Sergeant Jaws.

"Let me kill him." Said Fireshot.

"First I challenge you to a mega-race." Said Finn.

"Nice try Storm Hawk." Said Sergeant Jaws chuckling.

"What afraid you can't beat me in a fair race?" asked Finn.

"Yeah." Called some humans and aliens who were hiding from the Talons.

"If that's what you want fine I'll race you!" yelled Sergeant Jaws.

Soon Finn and Sergeant Jaws were in position.

"Ok these are the rules Storm Hawk they ain't any first one who gets the crystal wins!" called Sergeant Jaws and the two raced off.

"Must be careful I sense Sergeant Jaws will cheat since he said no rules." Thought Finn and he was right when he saw Fireshot firing his blaster at some rocks but he managed to dodge them. "Yeah thanks Aerrow and Piper for saying to be careful around the enemy. I wonder what they're doing right now?"

Meanwhile Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork and Radarr were having a hard time fighting against the Cyclonian Assassin.

"You think you can win against me you are weak!" cackled the Cyclonian Assassin.

"Not really we believe in each other and you just think about yourself and that makes you weak." Said Aerrow bravely.

"Exactly well said Aerrow." Replied Piper.

Then both of them glowed very bright blue.

"WHAT?!" asked the Cyclonian Assassin.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" called Piper.

"HA!" called Aerrow and he blasted the Cyclonian Assassin ended up flying.

"NO I WILL BE BACK!" he yelled.

"And we will be waiting." Said Aerrow and Piper.

Meanwhile Finn was still racing for the crystal that could naturalize all the crystal power of Atmos but the Cyclonian Biker 4 weren't playing it easy.

"The finish line is near." Said Finn as he managed to get the crystal before Sergeant Jaws. "I beat you Jaws."

"Looks like you won the race but you lost the battle!" yelled Sergeant Jaws. "I'm going to turn you into a Skish-ka-Storm Hawk!"

Then Finn used his crossbow to destroy the Switchblade Elite.

"And it's all over." Said Finn.

"Destroy that crystal 300 miles in the sky where there is no damage." Instructed a Female Human.

"Yes miss." Said Finn and he flew and threw the crystal into the sky and destroyed it. "Cool."

Later on the Condor.

"The Cyclonian Biker 4 lost against me smooth." Smiled Finn.

"Looks like you can do scout missions after all." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah." Agreed Piper.

"Well I am the best." Smirked Finn and Aerrow and Piper glared. "After you two of course."

"That's better." Said Aerrow and Piper. "But this isn't a contest."

Meanwhile…

"This is far from over Storm Hawk not yet." Said Sergeant Jaws angrily.

Iris Out


End file.
